


Sharing

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Betty and Didi share a morning routine together.





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Rugrats nor am I profiting off this.

Betty slurps on her coffee. Each slurp is punctuated by slapping the table and smacking her lips. Spike startles awake with every slurp, slap and smack, though he remains in the kitchen. His food bowl is ignored in favor of the scraps she'll slip to him. 

Didi does all their cooking, because Betty has no talents for it. She nods and hums under the sizzle of bacon and oven dings.

“What do you think, Spike? Do you want a muffin with breakfast?” Betty asks, waggling her eyebrows. 

“Have you been fattening him up? Stu blamed the boys.”

“We’re just sharing.”


End file.
